


Sign of the Times

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Series: Transit of Venus [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: Sam and Llana must deal with Lucifer and the apocalypse and all the trails and tribulations from season 5 on up. This is part one





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is written while listening to Three Days Grace's album Transit of Venus

_This is a Sign of the times_

_Another mountain to climb_

_The sun burns as hot as the flame in the devil’s eyes_

_This is a sign of the times_

_Another mountain to climb_

_The sun burns as hot as the flame in the devil’s eyes_

                We were standing in the abandoned warehouse standing face to face with Lucifer. I was clinging to the younger Winchester, terrified granite I may have been a hunter all my life but the thought of the devil was never the less not a very comforting one.

        “Sam this could all be over if you would just say yes to me.” Lucifer said with a solemn look on his face.

        “Never Lucifer.” Sam replied through gritted teeth pulling me closer into his side.

        “Sammy I would never hurt that darling little human on your arm if that’s what you’re worried about.” He said with a cold grin on his face.

        Moments later Lucifer disappeared leaving me standing still clinging to Sam.

        “Sam, I’m scared.” I whispered on the verge of tears.

        “I know Llana. I’m scared too.” Sam said kissing the top of my head. I couldn’t help the tears that began to fall.

        “Llana it’s going to be okay I promise you and me will make it through together now let’s get back to Dean before he thinks the devil kidnapped us.”

        “Okay.” I said still being a trace of tears in my eyes.

 

_There’s chaos on the rise_

_The sky is raining knives_

_We have mistaken_

_The toll that is taken on you and I_

_You and I_

_You and I_

_You and I_

        “So Llana, Sammy what happened where were you two one  minute we’re all together and the next you and Sammy are gone and everyone in the diner is dead except for me.”

        “Lucifer.” Sam stated simply. I shuddered he scared me to the point where I was terrified.

        “So, he kidnaps you and Llana and kills a diner full of people but not me?”

        “Yeah pretty much.” I said trying to shake away the tears that were threatening to escape.

        “Llana are you good?” Dean ask seeing the evidence that you weren’t okay.

        “Yeah I’m good but I feel a little sick, I think the idea of being in the same room as the devil made me a little sick.”

        “Oh.” Dean said understanding my point.

        “I’m gonna lay down.” I said before sitting on the bed that Sam and I had claimed. I fell asleep quickly and slept for what felt like forever.

 

*4 weeks later*

_There’s chaos on the rise_

_The sky is raining knives_

_We have mistaken_

_The toll that is taken on you and I_

        “Yes” Sam said as a few demon lackeys were killed with just one thought from him. Lucifer was taking over Sam’s body. Moments later Sam was no longer Sam.

        “Sammy now!” Dean yelled.

        “It’s not Sam anymore Dean! Let’s get out of here before despite Sam’s feelings kills us both.” I said my tone grave and stern. Dean fled the room but as I tried Lucifer shut the doors after Dean.

        “You’re not going anywhere darling.” He said with Sam’s smile which now looked inherently evil.

        “Why what do you want from me?” I questioned

        “Simple you make Sammy happy and I want him to be as happy as possible.”

        “Sam if you’re in there I’m not letting you jump alone.” I said solemn as I excepted my own suicide.

 

*cemetery in Kansas*

        I stood there watching as Lucifer used Sam’s body to beat Dean to a blood pulp. Finally, it became too much.

 

        “Sammy listen to me. You and me together we’ll put him back. Come on Sammy take my hand we’ll jump.” I said watching Sam every movement. He took my hand and that was it.

        “I’ll always love you Sam Winchester.” I said as we jumped in the pit of swirling black and purple. Dean was left there bloody and in pain from watching his brother and me jump into hell just to get Lucifer back in his cage.

 

_The oceans have gone dry_

_Venus is passing by_

_You and I_

_You and I_

_You and I_

*One Year Later*

        “Llana Sammy how long have you guys been back?” Dean asked as he looked at Sam and myself.

        “About a year.” I answer casually.

        “Cas check them out make sure their okay.” Cas nodded using his grace to look both you and Sam over coming to discover something huge. Neither of us had our souls.

        “Dean Sam and Llana are missing their souls.”

        “Missing?” Dean echoed trying to believe it.

        “Yes, missing you jackass. I’ve known since I got back that I didn’t have a soul.

        “We gotta get your soul back.” Dean said matter of factly

        “Yes but how Sam and I have been trying for a year already.”

        “I don’t know we’ll figure something out.” Sam said pulling me close in the way that I couldn’t resist even though I had no soul. We all sat there in silence while Dean finished coming to terms with the fact that his brother and I were both back and in one piece mostly.

 

_There’s chaos on the rise_

_The sky is raining knives_

_We have mistaken_

_The toll that is taken on you and I_

_I gave you what you need_

_I gave you what you need_

_You and_

_You and_

_You and_

_I gave you what you need_

        I sat there in the dark quiet of the motel room I didn’t sleep much now that I didn’t have a moral compass or a soul for that matter. When they awoke, I was just coming back from my three-and-a-half-hour run.

        “Where have you been?” Dean questioned as he saw the sweat on my clothes.

        “A run.”

        “A run?”

        “Yes, something most normal humans with a soul do for fun.”

        I sat there contemplating how we were going to get my soul back. I felt lost and extremely incomplete without it. I wanted to be the person I was before I took Sam’s hand and jumped head first into hell.

 

_We have mistaken_

_The toll that is taken on_

_We have mistaken_

_The toll that is taken on_

_I gave you what you need_

_I gave you what you need_

_I gave you what you need_


End file.
